Una Tienda con Dragones en la Puerta
by Sakamoto Kirumi
Summary: "En aquel entonces, cuando aún no encontraba como ser un adulto respetable, no hubiera podido dar nombre a eso que me hacías sentir. Probablemente guardando silencio, sin saber cómo decir: esto es amor. — Para mí gansito con complejos de ardilla, Sakamoto Mayura."


**Disclaimer. **

Los personajes de _Naruto_ aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_.

Esto fue escrito para una persona especial que había deseado la historia de esta pareja, para ti mi pequeña hermana **Sakamoto** **Mayura** alias secreto (ya no _tan_ secreto): **Gansito**.

 **Leyenda.**

Narración. — Segunda persona.

—Diálogos—

" _ **Pensamientos"**_

 _Recuerdos y/o Sueños_

 **Especificaciones.**

Resumen. — _"En aquel entonces, cuando aún no encontraba como ser un adulto respetable, no hubiera podido dar nombre a eso que me hacías sentir. Probablemente guardando silencio, sin saber cómo decir: esto es amor_ _. — Para mí gansito con complejos de ardilla, Mayura Sakamoto."_

Rating. — T.

Género. — Romance, Slice of Life, Drama.

Capítulos. — Son un total de **seis** capítulos+ **un** prólogo/prefacio.

Pareja. — **Principal.** Sabaku no Gaara x TenTen (GaaTen). **Secundaria.** Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata (NaruHina), Sabaku no Temari x Nara Shikamaru (ShikaTema), Hyuuga Neji x Haruno Sakura (NejiSaku).

N° de Palabras del Capítulo. — 228 palabras.

Universo Alterno.

 **Banda Sonora.**

 **1.** Moon River. **Artista.** Henry Mancini (feat. Audrey Hepburn). **Álbum.** Breakfast at Tiffany's: Music from the Motion Picture.

 **2.** 忘れられない時間. **Artista.** Desconocido. **Álbum.** Ao Haru Ride / アオハライド O.S.T (Disc 2).

 **Nota de Autor.**

 **¡Sorpresa Mari, mi bebé, mi gansito!** A que no te esperabas esto, ¿cierto?

Para mi querida hermana menor, editora y mejor amiga en todo el mundo y a través del tiempo, este es mi presente para ti que empiezas un nuevo camino en la universidad con una carrera que _sí te gusta_ – ¡oh dios, el tiempo pasa tan rápido! Sniff, sniff–. Te quiero mucho y espero que te vaya a gustar lo que he escrito con tanto cariño para ti, de una de tus parejas preferidas y de la cuál te estabas quejando en estos días de que no había **nada que leer** ; bueno pues aquí esta y lo mejor de todo es que ¡ya está completa en mi cabeza (con títulos y todo)! Lo sé, ¿qué me habré fumado? Jajaja. Obvio, sabes y comprendes que tardaré en ir publicando pero… ¿te sirve de consuelo saber que llevo la mitad del siguiente capítulo?

Me disculpo por adelantado si tiene algún error ortográfico, si los personajes se han salido un poco del IC (?), si hay tropezones de redacción pues como verás, quería mantener el 'factor sorpresa' así que debías leerlo directamente de y no como mi Beta –como sueles hacer usualmente con tus correcciones en rosa– jejeje.

Un enorme beso y un abrazo de parte de tu _schwester_.

Disfruta de la lectura.

* * *

 **Una Tienda con Dragones en la Puerta**

 **.**

00

" _Cuando no hay más que hacer, es bueno mirar hacia atrás"_

 **.**

En una ciudad rural, de esas ubicadas en el medio de planicies, llenas de campos de cultivos hasta que la vista se perdía, en dónde el clima solía ser más cálido que fresco y los meses de frío crueles y despiadados; así era el lugar al cuál habías vuelto después de tanto tiempo. El lugar donde habías crecido cuando niño, dónde te hiciste de una familia, un par de amigos y donde entendiste el significado del sentimiento que no habías logrado experimentar: _«amor»_. O por lo menos, lo más cercanamente parecido a eso cuando se es joven e imprudente.

Habías regresado por motivos _muy_ específicos, te necesitaban para ciertos preparativos –e incluso estaba de más agregar que habían 'amenazado con tu vida' si decidías faltar–, pero en el instante en que bajabas del tren a la estación, no pudiste evitar preguntarte por aquella única cosa en la que no te habías detenido a pensar en un largo tiempo. Quizás fue por eso que, en vez de comunicarte con quién se supone debías encontrarte, decidiste casi inconscientemente recorrer las calles tan similares y tan diferentes de las de tus memorias, guiado por una sola imagen en tu mente.

 _Una tienda con dos dragones de guardianes en la puerta_.

Y así, con el permiso de tu parte, el cerebro dio rienda suelta a esos cinco años de tus preciados recuerdos…

.

.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Nota de Autor.**

Bueeno, te hubiera subido este en conjunto con el primero pero estabas tan obsesionada por el teléfono con lo de que querías tu sorpresa ya, que no me has dejado más remedio que subirlo así. Pero tranquila, trataré de aprovechar Carnavales para poder subir el siguiente capítulo titulado:

" _Un paso inconsciente hacia un rumbo desconocido"_

Besitos y abrazos, _Darling_.


End file.
